Question: Solve for $a$, $ \dfrac{5}{4a + 7} = \dfrac{1}{4} $
Multiply both sides of the equation by $4a + 7$ $ 5 = \dfrac{4a + 7}{4} $ Multiply both sides of the equation by $4$ $ 20 = 4a + 7 $ $20 = 4a + 7$ $13 = 4a$ $4a = 13$ $a = \dfrac{13}{4}$